Electronic devices are often subjected to extreme conditions during their manufacture and/or during the manufacture of systems that include the electronic devices. For example, integrated circuits, capacitors and resistors may be heated to extremely high temperatures within a reflow oven in order to solder the devices to a circuit board of an electronic device. As electronic device geometries and tolerances decrease, the susceptibility of devices to heat and other environmental conditions generally increases. Current manufacturing techniques utilize gold stud bump bonding and/or anisotropic conductive film in an attempt to subject electrical devices to more moderate manufacturing conditions.